A Rainy Sunday
by semisweetsoul
Summary: Kevin and Scotty go for a walk. To Scotty's surprise, Kevin does something Scotty will never forget. Borders on fluff.


**PAIRING: **Kevin/Scotty

**RATING: ** T

**SPOILERS: **Season 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the show, the characters or the Walker house, and that's too bad!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** written for atozprompts, S for sheltering.

* * *

**A Rainy Sunday**

by

semisweetsoul

On an overcast Sunday afternoon, Scotty was reading comfortably settled on the couch, cross-legged, rays of light drawing shadows on the page of the paperback thriller he promised Nora Walker he read. She was trying to get someone interested in the book to discuss it with her, but this kind of literature apparently appealed to none of her children – and she has five! Scotty proposed his assistance despite Kevin's glance and gesture urging him to decline the offer. Neither Nora's overgenerous thanks nor Kevin's "you have no idea the mess you've just get yourself into" changed his mind.

However much Scotty tried to protest by professing he could use some reading aside from his cooking books, Kevin construed his boyfriend's behavior as an attempt to gain his future mother in law's favor. Scotty could not deny he did not like to disappoint Nora: she was the closest to a mother he would ever have in California and as stupid as it may sound, the romantic inside of him would always feel terribly indebted to her for Kevin's existence.

Scotty is distracted. About half an hour earlier, he suggested that they go out for a walk when the sky darkened; the wind rose and the birds stopped singing. Through the window, they saw the few people strolling down the street quickly rushing into their cars or the closest shelter they could find to steer clear of the torrents of rain suddenly invading the Pasadena's streets.

Scotty resigned himself. Whoever was in charge up there, had other plans for him than a few hours to spend under the sun breathing some fresh air, observing teenagers nonchalantly riding their bikes on the sidewalks, parents running after their toddlers, couples smiling timidly at each other or elder people peacefully walking their dogs. He could brood over the reason the weather always seemed upset on his day off and merry on Kevin's, but since he would not find a satisfying answer, he immersed himself in his book again. His mind was not in the words he was reading, and after five minutes of trying to comprehend the meaning of the last sentence his eyes rested on, he gave up. He looked up and noticed how even the tiniest ray of light could bring the apartment the charm everyone familiar with the place described.

Leaning back against a chair in front of Scotty, Kevin appeared engrossed in whatever he was doing on his computer. Unless law had suddenly become entertaining, Kevin's smile and restrained laughter led Scotty into thinking he was not working.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kevin said muttering into his bear without turning his eyes on Scotty.

Feigning an apology, Scotty replied "Guilty! I'm looking for a lawyer, anyone to recommend by any chance?"

"Actually," Kevin lifted up his head this time, and leaning against the back of his chair, rested his feet on the table. He knew Scotty found this habit gross because they ate on that same table, not that it stopped him from doing it anyway. "I happen to know the best, he's young, handsome and biting, one of the top qualities for a lawyer, and he doesn't charge adorable culinary artists so, chances are you'll get along." Kevin answered.

A wicked smile grew on Scotty's lips as he put his book down on the coffee table and stood up to join Kevin at his makeshift desk. Scotty pushed aside his boyfriend's feet to take place against the edge of the table. Kevin grumbled that he could not see his laptop's screen anymore until Scotty tired of the whining arbitrarily shut the computer off. Kevin protested even more but Scotty did not pay attention he was just being Kevin.

"Still want to go for a walk, Kev, before it's raining again?" Scotty suggested expecting a positive answer.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, they were walking in the street. The sun was back, although it apparently was playing hide and seek with the clouds. Scotty made the most of the few rays of light brushing his pale and untanned skin. He could now observe the few passers-by, the brave ones who decided to seize the opportunity of getting some fresh air before the sunny sky would only be a vague memory, before the clouds would imprison the sun again, before they would cry over the city and fill the streets with their tears of rain.

They walked and finally reached a charming little park Scotty wished he had known hidden so close to their apartment. The restaurant stood in the opposite direction, and apart from work, home, Kevin's office and occasionally the Walker mansion; he did not have time to stroll in the neighborhood. Kevin pointed to a bench nearby, but Scotty wanted to walk so Kevin walked with him reluctantly and Scotty jested, "It's a way to honor your name Mr. Walker!"

Kevin raised his eyes at the joke and Scotty pouted as they continued walking, they could feel the air freshening, the sunbeams becoming scarce; it seemed the clouds were the designated winner.

During the entire walk, neither of them talked, not that they had nothing to say, but the silent atmosphere called for quietness. Lucky were those able to find such a place, a haven of peace and quiet and Kevin experienced this new sentiment with Scotty, and probably anyone walking in this park. Kevin seeming self-assurance was indeed a façade he built, an armor he wore, a protection to the outside world's nastiness he witnessed every day at work. Without a warning, it had entered his family the day they dug in his father's past after his death. Scotty accepted Kevin's reserved disposition although he felt differently. He would not mind walking hand in hand, kissing at the movies, at the restaurant or in the street, but Kevin did, and Scotty respected that.

They had been walking for almost half an hour when Kevin suggested that they take a short cut so they would not have to turn round and go back. They kept walking silently; they occasionally exchanged looks and kept walking without hurrying. They were together; nobody was waiting for them anywhere they could even spend the night in the park under the stars if they wanted to. Whom would it bother?

They passed a teenage couple settled on the grass who, despite Scotty and Kevin's presence, continued kissing and cuddling as if they were alone in the world. Oh! The hotheadedness of youth! Kevin looked down to hide his embarrassment and Scotty started to think that Kevin had not lied: he _really_ was not comfortable with public displays of affection. Scotty believed in spontaneity, why repress the desire to show affection? He wished he could kiss Kevin in the park or hold his hand, so why didn't he do it? Why didn't he halt to kiss him then?

He did not want them to start a quarrel; he did not want Kevin to reject him or feel embarrassed by a gesture they never attempted. Should he try again? Maybe. Kevin surprising initiative interrupted Scotty's indecision. They were holding hand in a public place, Scotty wanted to erase the inane smile he feared was written all over his face, but he could not help it. Sometimes the simplest gestures were the most significant. Kevin was proud to acknowledge he loved Scotty. Scotty stopped and kissed Kevin in the middle of the park, and Kevin did not look away, he knew Scotty loved that part and Kevin did too, otherwise he would not have kissed him back.

Scotty found this a stroke of misfortune that when Kevin finally acted the way he had always hoped he would, the rain started to pour again though they could not care less, they were together in this little middle of nowhere in the heart of the city. Nothing would make them stop, not even a few drops of water. However, when the rain got heavier, Kevin suggested that they run home to avoid the imminent downpour. Scotty's wet hair created pearls of rain that trickled down his forehead along his cheek and died away in the back of his head. Scotty wished they stayed longer. Problem was he had to go to work the next morning and he absolutely could not afford to get sick so he nodded, and for the second time that day, Kevin took Scotty's hand, and they ran to the nearest exit. Ten minutes later, they were home.

* * *

On a rainy Sunday night, while Scotty was taking a shower to warm himself, Kevin tidied the table for them to have dinner. He heated some leftover soup and lasagna his mother brought them the day before. During dinner, they discussed how they were right to take advantage of a calm spell to go out. They agreed to do it again, once their respective schedule would permit it. After some reading and Internet surfing, both Kevin and Scotty were tired enough to feel the need go get some sleep.

Scotty listened to the rain lapping on the panes. He felt blessed to have a roof over his head, not so long ago he was homeless, though he would rather call it 'in between homes'. Scotty shuddered thinking about what could have happened to him hadn't Kevin offered to shelter him. Just like in the park, Scotty did not dare to break the stillness. He could use another language. He reached for Kevin's hand and closed his eyes. He felt Kevin's fingers touching lightly his own, and after a minute or two of soft fingers lacing and entwining, Kevin squeezed his hand firmly on his fingers in a protective manner and Scotty interpreted it as Kevin's way to say I won't let you go.

Outside the weather was hell, physically sheltered in Kevin's apartment, in _their _apartment now, so much more comfortable than the front seat of his Ranchero, Scotty felt emotionally sheltered into Kevin's heart. He closed his eyes to the last thought that after all anything could happen on a rainy Sunday.

THE END


End file.
